


True North

by CoffeemateJC



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Mental Health Awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: This is a short and sweet Voyager Christmas story.  It takes place sometime during Season 6 and reflective of Janeway’s depression in the episode, “Night”. Happy ending ❤️
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 30
Kudos: 72





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Star Trek or any of its characters.

Delta Quadrant

U.S.S. Voyager

Bridge

December 24, 2377

It was Christmas Eve, though if Tom Paris hadn’t been planning a family Christmas party and walking around humming Christmas carols, Kathryn Janeway wouldn’t have even noticed. The past few months had been busy to say the least, encountering one alien species after another. Some were surprisingly friendly, others not so much, and some were down right dangerous. Chakotay could see the stress in Kathryn’s eyes, her shoulders, her voice, her posture… Every bit of her was beginning to fall back into that downward spiral of depression. He had known her now for 6 years and although she still surprised him, he could read her like a book.

She sat in her chair on the bridge, often quiet and less interactive these days. Chakotay barely heard her as she left the bridge to his command, but noticed her walking and retreating to her ready room. He wanted to immediately follow her, but thought better of it. He would rather talk to her in a more private setting. He also knew when she needed her space, although sometimes what she really needed was his company.

The captain’s depression was not lost on the crew. They always noticed when she wasn’t herself. After all, they had been through it before, in the void. It was tough to see her like this during what should be an exciting and enjoyable time for all. Tom nonchalantly swiveled his chair to glance behind him at Chakotay, giving him a slight eyebrow raise. Chakotay knew without words what that meant. He gave him a reassuring look that she would be ok. Tom gave a light smile and looked briefly at Harry Kim up at Ops before turning back to the helm. Chakotay noticed this and caught Harry’s eye, only for him to quickly return to his work. Chakotay smiled to himself. The love that this crew had for each other was extraordinary. This unlikely partnership between Starfleet and Maquis, a conception that Kathryn put her faith in right from the start, continued to strengthen every day before his eyes. 

Chakotay was determined to get Kathryn to the Christmas party tonight, even if for a moment. He hoped that he could spend some time alone with her this evening to provide her some comfort. Unsure if she would be willing, he decided to put the idea in her head by drafting a message on his console to send to her. He kept it short and sweet:

_‘Kathryn,_

_I know you’re not big on parties, but I’d be happy to accompany you tonight. I think the crew would be happy to see you, even if it’s only a short while.’_

He sent the message and tried to distract himself with some nearby PADD reports. Minutes later, Kathryn emerged from her ready room. 

“Commander, if you don’t mind,” she said quietly, “I’ll be in my quarters. I can’t shake this headache.”

“Not a problem.” 

Before he even heard the turbolift doors close behind her, he noticed an incoming private message. She sent the reply before leaving her ready room: 

_‘Pick me up at 1900 hrs. Don’t be late.’_

He chuckled quietly at her cheeky reply. He would ask her to his quarters later for a nightcap if it felt right to ask. After all, he did have a small gift to share with her. 

_‘1900 hours.’_

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kathryn’s Quarters

1855 hrs.

She didn’t necessarily lie about her headache. She _did_ have a migraine that morning, but the hypo spray she took did the trick. She excused herself to her quarters to get ready for the party. She enjoyed a hot, relaxing bath and then got dressed. Her stress level had been twofold over the last couple months. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that her mental health had been neglected and it was truthfully her fault.

Being around people was the last thing she wanted to do when in this state, but she knew deep down that the crew needed to see her. She remembered what happened in the void and how she shut everyone out, especially Chakotay. Painfully, he caused her to realize how much it affected her crew, her family, who all looked to her for hope and strength. When Chakotay offered to accompany her and eluded to the fact that they didn’t have to stay the whole time, she felt better about going. She hoped to invite him in for a nightcap, if it felt right. There was no one else she would want to spend Christmas Eve night with. After all, she did have a small gift for him. 

She adjusted the soft, hunter green tunic she wore over black leggings. It felt good to be out of uniform for a change. The Captain needed to be tucked away tonight, for a little while at least. The door chime sounded as she finished brushing her hair. It fell softly, framing her face, not as structured as usual.

She approached the doorway and allowed entrance. The door swooshed open to reveal Chakotay standing there with a gentle, dimpled smile. 

“1900 on the dot,” she said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Your orders. I wouldn’t dare disobey,” he teased.

“Smart move,” she said, smiling her usual crooked grin while she passed him through the doorway. 

Chakotay turned on his heel in the corridor and offered his arm to her. She accepted and they made their way down to the Messhall. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kathryn’s Quarters

2130 hrs.

Kathryn insisted they retire to her quarters that evening. How could Chakotay argue with her. This was the first time in months that she had invited him in. He felt fortunate to have a little piece of his Kathryn back. 

They enjoyed each other’s company at the party. Much of the crew was surprised and happy to see Kathryn attend. Neelix learned some Christmas carols and led the group in a sing-along. Harry brought his clarinet and the Doctor made sure to keep everyone in tune. 

The sing-a-long continued as they were leaving the Messhall. Surely it would go on until the wee hours of the morning, especially with most members of the crew already 3 glasses deep in the punch that Neelix made from the Valkorian rum they acquired last month. No one noticed they were gone. 

“Coffee? Or something stronger?” She asked, looking back at him while walking over to the replicator as they entered her quarters. 

“I’m fine with coffee,” Chakotay said as he took a seat on the sofa, “unless you want to indulge”.

“I think I’ve had enough indulgence for one night,” she said, ordering two coffees.

Chakotay knew she meant her attendance at the party. It had been the first off duty activity for at least 2 months. She handed him a cup and settled down next to him on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and curled her feet up under her. This simple action spoke volumes to Chakotay. It told him that Kathryn was sitting next to him, not Captain Janeway. It also told him that she was beginning to take the steps toward healing after this round of deep depression that she too often found herself in. 

“Thank you,” she said, breaking the silence.

He lowered the cup from his lips, “for what?”

“Forcing me to go to the party.”

Chakotay chuckled. “I didn’t _force_ you.”

She smiled, “Ok… you _coaxed_ me into it.” She took a sip of her coffee.

“It didn’t take much encouragement, I think you decided you were going before I _coaxed_ you.”

Kathryn put her head down for a minute then looked back up, “You made me realize what I was doing to myself again. As you always do.”

Chakotay smiled slightly, “there’s no need to thank me for that.”

“Ooh,” Kathryn placed her mug on the table in front of them. “I almost forgot.”

She got up and disappeared into the other room for a minute. She returned shortly after with a small box with a gold ribbon on the top. 

“Merry Christmas,” she said simply, holding out the box toward him. 

“Kathryn… you didn’t have to…” he started to say.

“Shh, just open it.” 

Chakotay carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was an old fashioned, gold compass. He picked it up to admire it and felt something on the back side. He turned it over to discover an inscription that read:

_‘To: My True North_

_Chakotay,_

_Thank you for always helping me find my way._

_-Kathryn’_

“This is…” he looked up at her, trying to find the words, “I love this. Thank you… but I don’t have anything for you.”

“You don’t need to give me anything. I wanted to give you something for a change… and,” she sat down again, “to thank you.”

Chakotay placed the compass back in the box and closed it. He put the box on the table and took her hands. “I lied, of course I got you something.” 

Kathryn playfully slapped his arm, letting out a snort. 

He flashed those beautiful dimples of his and reached in his pocket to retrieve a small isolinear chip. He held it out to her and she let him place it in her palm. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s a holodeck program I created.”

Kathryn shifted in her seat, she was intrigued. “What does it entail?”

“It’s a deserted place… very peaceful and beautiful. There are rivers and woods, and everything is green,” Chakotay described.

She listened intently as he continued.

“There’s not a lot of wildlife… only a couple of birds… well, actually there is a monkey…”

Kathryn’s eyes widened a little.

“And the place is deserted but there’s a shelter that was left there… and a garden of tomatoes…”

Her face softened as her suspicions of what he was describing were confirmed. 

“And after a long day in the garden… one can retreat to the hand-built bathtub that someone…” He smirked as he noticed her expression, “very crafty must have made.” 

“And…” she whispered, her voice cracking, “what do you call this place?” 

Chakotay smiled tenderly then took a deep breath, “It’s called New Earth”.

Tears began to silently fall down Kathryn’s cheeks, “sounds… like an exquisite place.”

He gently ran a thumb under her eye, “you… remember?”

Kathryn breathed out a short laugh and smiled a crooked smile, “how could I forget? I see it in my dreams.”

Chakotay took one of her hands in his. “I’ve been writing this program for years. I’ve been trying to get every detail right.”

She shook her head in astonishment, “I’m sure it’s exactly as I remember.”

“I thought that maybe this program could give you a place to relax when you need it the most.”

“Thank you,” she said squeezing his hand, “on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“That you join me.”

“Always.”

Chakotay pulled her into a side hug and they relaxed against the back of the couch. Kathryn returned her legs to the cushion. They sat in comfortable silence. 

“Merry Christmas, Kathryn,” he whispered into her hair.

“Merry Christmas, Chakotay.” 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
